


Good Morning

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Somnophilia, blowjob, thats pretty much it yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew moves down the bed, wondering if he can do this without waking him up. He imagines an unconscious Will cumming in his sleep and licks his lips hungrily. That would be his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For my baby Ohsyracuse on tumblr for finishing her paper cus 15 pages is a shit ton of work  
> "Tis morning, Matty wakes up next to Will and already feels sooOo horny  
> So he starts to blow Will while that fucking babe is still sleeping  
> And then Will wakes up bc Matt is licking that dick a little too well  
> And it's so smutty but so fluffy and cute at the same time ya know"

Matthew hadn't woken up with morning wood in quite a while, and he looked at it with a sour face now. He didn't feel like taking care of it, and Will was still asleep next to him. He sighed heavily and glanced over at the man next to him, trying to decide whether to wake him up or not. He didn't take up much room, he didn't kick or sprawl out in his sleep unless he was having a nightmare, but that was rare now. He laid on his back with his arms on his sides, hair ruffled, eyelashes resting over his cheeks. He looked like a gentle little angel, his perfect darling. He smiles fondly, reaching over to trail his hand over his cheek affectionately. No, he doesn't think he'll wake him. 

Will's still naked from last night's activities, and so Matthew can see his beautiful collar bones, toned arms over the blankets. The rest of his body is a mere outline below the blanket and Matt fingers the edge of the covers thoughtfully. Carefully he peels it away from Will, revealing his lean frame. He smiles widely, brushing his fingers over his slight tummy, over his cute thighs, then back up to graze over a flat nipple lightly. He was gorgeous. Better yet, he was all his. 

With this thought in mind he leans forward, kissing his slightly sweaty chest sweetly, tongue swiping out for a taste. Will didn't stir, breathing evenly and slowly. He moves up to his nipple, pressing his tongue against it hard. He sucked on it lazily until it hardened, and then moved onto the next one. It gave him a strange sort of pleasure to play with Will while he was sleeping, his cock twitching interestingly. He glanced at the soft cock resting between Will's legs. His hand slithers down to it, running his fingers over it, dragging his nails along his inner thighs and back up. Will makes a noise and stirs, trying to roll over. Matt places his hand on his chest, shushing him quietly. Will stills eventually. 

Matthew moves down the bed, wondering if he can do this without waking him up. He imagines an unconscious Will cumming in his sleep and licks his lips hungrily. That would be his goal. He starts by licking a stripe up his cock, kissing the head lovingly. He licks at his cute little cock for awhile, simply enjoying the sensation and glancing up at his sleeping face constantly, trying to imagine what Will could be dreaming about. 

He feels Will's cock start to twitch and smiles, finally opening his mouth and gently guiding the still limp cock into his mouth. He closes his lips around the base- it was small enough when limp that it wasn't a hard feat- and hallowed out his cheeks, slowly dragging his lips back until they caught on the head. He popped off, giggling quietly and going down again. He fisted the base of his cock to hold it steady as he sucked hard, encouraging more blood to rush to his dick. After a few minutes of worshipping, Will did harden and he didn't have to hold the base anymore. His cute head was starting to get that flushed pink look that it did when it was fully hard, a pouting pink that stood out when it poked Will in the belly.

He paused to lavish the cute head with his tongue, swirling it around and around before closing it between his lips. Will made a breathy noise above him, and Matt's eyes shot to his face. He was still asleep, but his breathing had sped up. Matt went back to the head, bobbing quickly and shallowly. Another, louder, sound floated from Will's lips and Matt grinned around his cock, watching his eyes move underneath his lids. He wondered if Will was dreaming of him. He dropped his face even lower to lick at his balls, a hand coming down to fondle them lovingly. He knew Will loved to have his balls played with when getting a blowjob, and hopes it'll get him another sleepy moan. 

"Hnnnm... ah... Matt?" whoops. He looked up at Will innocently, lips wrapped around the head of his now very pink cock head. He pulled back, popping off him. 

"Morning baby." he smiled at Will's sleepy face, flushed and trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes were squinted and staring at Matt's face between his legs. 

"What...?" 

"What's it look like?" he drops his head again and goes back to bobbing, going all the way down this time. 

"Ah, shit," Will cursed, waking up quickly. He slid his hand through Matt's messy hair, encouraging him to bob how Will likes it, and of course Matt knows. So maybe he can't make Will cum while asleep, but there were other opportunities. Practice makes perfect. 

It doesn't take long for Will to get close to the edge, he was really only half awake and neither of them were trying to drag it out particularly long. Plus Matt was just really good at giving head. He could easily take Will to the base so that his head hit the back of his throat, making a small gagging noise purely for Will's benefit. He knew he liked to hear Matt gag even if he wouldn't admit it. It was obvious in the way he tightened his fingers in his hair, the way his breath hitched and he bucked his hips just slightly, trying to subtly earn another gag. Matt gives him it, louder than the last one. 

"Oh- fuck, Matt." 

"Mmmm..." his hand slid down to his balls again, massaging them just how he knew Will liked it. He was so attuned to Will's body, he knew how to drive him crazy and make him cum in minutes, or stretch it out and keep him on the edge for hours until Will was a whimpering mess under his hands. Yet he always managed to learn new things about his lover. It's one of the many things he adores about him. 

"Nnnhhhh Ma- Matt, stop I-ahhh." 

Matthew took him to the base again, sucking greedily until he felt cum hit the back of his throat. Will made a strangled sound, gripping his hair tightly. Matthew's free hand stroked Will's trembling right thigh soothingly- it always trembled when he came like this. When Matt swallows the heavy cum and pulls back he opens his mouth to show, sticking out his tongue. They both know he swallowed it but he enjoys looking like this. Will does too. 

"Come 'ere," Will says sleepily, pupils blown with lust and breathing heavy. He tugs Matt up his body and kisses him wetly, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're amazing." he mumbles against his lips, trailing his fingers where he knows Matt's tattoos are. 

"Not as amazing as you." Matt whispers back, and he means it. They both know he means it. 

Will looks down at Matthew's pressing hardness between them, raising an eyebrow. 

"I woke up with it and blowing you didn't really help it go away." 

"I see." Will nips at Matthew's neck, but Matt can tell he's tired. "You want some help?" 

"Nah, I'll deal with it. You're tired, go back to sleep." 

"Matthew-"

"Shhhh," Matt kisses his protests away, rolling off him to play with his hair and snuggle against him. "I just wanted to make you happy, don't worry babe. Go back to sleep."

"You're gonna spoil me rotten," Will murmurs against the pillow, eyes already drooping shut. 

"Mmm probably." Matt smiles as he watches Will drift, and then finally fall back into his sleep. He really didn't mind taking care of himself, he was awake enough and had enough fresh visuals that he could do it easily now. All he needed was for Will to be happy, and he could be happy too. 

He carefully gets up, trying not to wake Will up this time, and heads towards the shower, replaying Will's strangled cries of pleasure in his mind. Yeah, he would have no problem taking care if himself.


End file.
